elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wraith (Oblivion)
A Wraith is essentially a more powerful Ghost. Most of their features are hidden by a large, tattered black cloak, showing only their face and hands. The skin of a Wraith is a pale, dirty green, and their face is usually contorted in a terrifying scream. Since no feet emerge from the bottom of the cloak and they move by hovering, it can be safe to assume that their body structure is the same as a Ghost - a head, a torso, and two arms. Gloom Wraiths also seem to have a tiara-like structure of spikes upon their forehead like a crown with a beard, and Faded Wraiths are obviously less visible and Ghost-like than an ordinary Wraith. Unlike Ghosts, Wraiths appear to be fully or at least slightly solid, as they are able to wield weapons. Similarly to Trolls, Wraiths have a distinct, ear-piercing screech. Wraiths cast a powerful spell called silence of the grave, which causes frost damage and silence.They can carry weapons, such as Elven swords or Glass swords. Leveled wraiths As the Hero attains higher levels, Wraiths completely replace Ghosts as the game adapts its difficulty to character level. Thus, Wraiths are mainly encountered in dungeons and in chapel basements. Vulnerabilities Like their Ghost cousins, Wraiths are immune to most normal attacks, but are vulnerable to Silver, Daedric, Enchanted weapons and magic. Also, if your Hand-to-Hand skill is high enough (Journeyman), then you can damage them with your fists. Conjuration magic Wraiths can be summoned as an advanced Conjuration spell, as either a Faded Wraith or a Gloom Wraith. Gloom Wraiths have the highest health of any summon available, making them extremely useful for mages with low defense. A summon faded Wraith spell requires a Conjuration skill level of at least 75 (Expert). The "Summon Faded Wraith" spell can be purchased from Raminus Polus at the Arcane University, or Athragar at the Chorrol Mages Guild. A summon Gloom Wraith spell requires a Conjuration skill level of 100 (Master). The "Summon Gloom Wraith" spell can be purchased from Borissean at the Arcane University. The ability to summon a Faded Wraith is needed for Conjuration Training. Casting it proves to the trainer that the Hero is worth training. Additionally, Caranya, at Fort Ontus, uses this spell after revealing herself as a lieutenant of Mannimarco. General stats Drops *Ectoplasm *Dwarven, Elven, or Glass Shortswords and Elven Longswords *Wrath of Sithis - Dagger of Discipline *Spectral Sailor - Sharpened Cutlass Strengths *Resistant to Frost Damage. Weaknesses *Wraiths are vulnerable to the Turn Undead-line of spells. *Wraiths are vulnerable to Shock Damage (spells and staves) *Wraiths are vulnerable to Silver, Daedric, and Enchanted weapons Damage types *Magical *Physical Soul level *Faded Wraith – Common (800) *Wraith – Greater (1200) *Gloom Wraith – Grand (1600) *Spectral Sailor – *Gable the Traitor – Greater (1200) Quests *The Forlorn Watchman – There are numerous Spectral Sailors in the Emma May shipwreck. *The Ghost Ship of Anvil– A special crystal ball from a ship infested with Spectral Sailors needs to be obtained. *Master Trainer Quests – Summoning a Faded Wraith enables training (Conjuration). *A Dark Exile - Being kicked out of The Dark Brotherhood. Subtypes Subtypes listed in order of strength, with weakest first: *Faded Wraith *Wraith *Gloom Wraith *Spectral Sailor *Sanctified Ancient Spectre Unique *Gable the Traitor – located in the Emma May shipwreck, at the Mouth of the Panther in Blackwood. He is part of the side quest, The Forlorn Watchman. Also has a Greater Soul Level (1200). *Wrath of Sithis – When a member of the Dark Brotherhood has broken one of the five tenets, he or she will have to defeat the Wrath of Sithis in order to gain Sithis' forgiveness. *Lord Berich Vlindrel in Underpall Cave - Has the Sword of the Crusader in the Knights of the Nine Quest line. Gallery Faded Wraith.png|Faded Wraith The Sword of the Crusader (Quest) Lord Berich Vlindrel.png|Lord Berich Vlindrel in Underpall Cave Bugs * : In Sancre Tor there is a glitch in which sometimes after killing a Wraith it will be counted as dead and can be searched yet it still floats in place wailing (But doesn't attack). Appearances * * * * Category:Undead Category:Daggerfall: Creatures Category:Arena: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Lore: Creatures